There is an ever-growing need for improved seating systems in automotive vehicles. The surge in popularity of hatchbacks, sport utility vehicles and minivans, has posed unique design challenges, in view of the need for seating to be adjustable and in many instances to restrain cargo carried toward the rear of the vehicle. In light of the increased consumer usage of these vehicles for stowage and transport of cargo along with passengers (particularly passengers in rear seats), manufacturers have turned their attention to improving the ability of the seating systems to withstand large loads.
For increasing the load bearing ability of the seating systems, one or more reinforcements may be applied thereto. In addition to having load bearing characteristics, it may be desirable to maintain lower costs for the seating system by using lower cost materials and streamlined processing. Thus, certain embodiments of the present invention may seek to reinforce the seating system with lower cost reinforcements, which may be applied according to techniques which can lower assembly cycle times, equipment costs, labor costs or the like.
Examples of advantageous improved systems for seating are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,346 and in commonly-owned and co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/766,792 (filed Jan. 22, 2001), Ser. No. 60/312,874 (filed Aug. 15, 2001), Ser. No. 60/329,187; filed Oct. 12, 2001, Ser. No. 09/766,792 (filed Jan. 22, 2001) and Ser. No. 10/216,970 (filed Aug. 12, 2002); Ser. No. 60/414,040 (filed Sep. 27, 2002); the teachings of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.